


Put on a Show

by ClaraLuna98



Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Shane's out for the morning. Sara and Ryan have some fun





	Put on a Show

Ryan was stirred from his sleep by the feeling of soft lips pressing against his neck and a hand placing itself firmly on his bare chest. He hummed appreciatively at the feeling of Sara pressing herself against him. Nipping at his neck. It was evident where she wanted this morning to go. He wasn’t about to say no to it. 

“Good morning.” She greeted, her hand moving steadily down his chest. 

“Pretty good way to be woken up.” He moved onto his side, kissing Sara. “Where’s Shane?”

“He had to run out. He said he’d be back in an hour or so.” 

“What a shame. Then he won’t be able to join us.” Ryan sat up and pulled Sara onto his lap, gripping her hips tightly. His morning wood pressing against her. 

“His loss I guess.” Sara wiggled her hips. Her panties already wet. Ryan ran his thumb along the junction of her groin and hip. Sara shuddering at the feeling. “We’ll just have to have fun without him.”

“Oh well.” Ryan pressed their lips together. Hands slipping under her t-shirt, an old one that belonged to Shane at one point. They broke the kiss only for a moment for Ryan to pull the shirt over her head. “Gorgeous.” He took one of her nipples into his mouth. Sara sucking in a sharp breath, and her fingers tangling in his air. Ryan’s hands wandered her body, nails lightly scratching at her soft skin. Just the way he knew she liked. Sara released a high pitch whine as Ryan scraped his teeth against her pert nipple. “So fucking perfect, Baby.” One hand crept under the waistband of her panties, feeling her wetness. “Fuck, too bad Shane’s not here right now. You know he loves seeing you like this.” He pressed a digit against her clit, Sara biting her lip. 

“You just gonna tease me all morning?” She wrestled to get out of her underwear, not wanting to lose the feeling of Ryan’s hand on her. She managed to do it, with a little help from Ryan’s free hand. 

“Needy.” He rubbed her slowly. Small gasps spilling passed her lips. “God, you’re fucking soaked. What’s gotten into you this morning?” 

“Hopefully you.” Ryan chuckled, kissing her hard as his index finger slipped into her. His thumb working on her clit. “Shit, Ry.” He added his middle finger, and Sara moved herself int time with his shallow thrusts. Fucking herself on his fingers. “More. Please.” 

“I love it when you beg.” He added a third finger. “Can’t wait to get my cock in you.” Sara whined at the idea. “You like the sound of that?”

“Uh huh.” She nodded frantically. “Fuck. Ryan.” 

“Can’t wait, huh?” She shook her head. “Okay.” He removed his fingers, being met with a whine from his girlfriend. “Gotta get ready.” He shimmied out of his boxers, reaching over towards the nightstand for a condom. Sara grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

“I wanna feel you.” 

“You sure?” 

“We’re clean. I’m on the pill.” She rubbed herself along his length. “Please.” Ryan moaned at the feeling. He nodded, positioning his cock to allow Sara to sink down onto him. “I almost forgot how big you are. Feels so good.” 

“Well this is a sight to come home to.” Shane mused from the doorway. “Fuck you two look so good together.” He kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed behind Sara. Gripping her hips and guiding her up and down Ryan’s cock. “If I’d known this is what was going on, I would have been home a lot sooner.” Shane kissed her neck, biting down at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her moves faltered as Shane worried a mark onto her skin. 

“Fuck.” Ryan swore, thrusting up into Sara with a new fervor. “I won’t last much longer if you keep that up.” Shane seemed to take that as a challenge and continued to suck marks onto Sara’s neck. Sara grinding down hard on Ryan’s cock. Shane reached around and started playing with Sara’s clit. Ryan massaged her breasts, bringing her right to the brink of her orgasm. 

“Fuck, I’m so close.” 

“Me too.”

“Go on.” Sara circled her hips. “I wanna feel it.” Shane groaned into Sara’s neck, his erection pressing into her back. She ground down on Ryan’s pubic bone, sending him over the edge. Shaking through his orgasm as he filled Sara. His head thrown back in ecstasy. His hips twitched, Sara choking out a gasp as she came. 

“That was hot.” Shane said, kissing the sting away from the hickeys he left on Sara’s neck. He released her, Sara lifting herself from Ryan’s lap on shaky legs and collapsing on the bed next to him. 

“Need some help with that?” Ryan gestured to the tent in Shane’s pants. 

“You offering?” Ryan connected their lips, rubbing Shane through his jeans. He undid the button and zipper and reached into his boxers. Taking him in his hands. Shane’s moan could almost have been described as a scream. 

“You’re not gonna last very long. Huh?” he pushed Shane’s pants and boxers down his legs. Sinking down and taking his length into his mouth. Shane tangled his fingers into Ryan’s hair, guiding him further down his cock until he had him to the root. 

Ryan was correct. Shane only lasted a few minutes before cumming down Ryan’s throat. Sara watching on, a pleased expression on her face as she lounged against the pillows. 

“Now that was hot.” She said. Shane chuckled, crawling over to her and kissing her softly. Fingers grazing over the already purple marks on her neck. 

“That was definitely a sight to come home to.” He said, lying down next to Sara.

“Wish you’d been here the whole time.” Ryan settled beside him. “You should have seen her, Babe. Soaking wet and begging for it.” Shane shuddered. 

 

“Damn.” He ran his hand down her torso. “Think you could go for a second round?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” She sucked in a breath as Shane’s fingers slipped between her legs. Running his fingers through the mix of her slick and Ryan’s cum. 

“Can I eat you out?” He circled her clit. “Doesn’t seem fair that Ryan got to have all the fun with you.”

“Should have been here then.” She gave him a cheeky smile, but spread her legs. 

Shane settled himself between her legs, giving an experimental lick to her folds. 

“Tease.” Shane dove in, licking into her. Tasting her and Ryan on her. She hummed pleasantly as his tongue worked her. Ryan moved closer, kissing Sara hungrily. Swallowing the sounds she was making. 

“Beautiful.” He said against her lips as he ran his fingers through Shane’s hair. His other hand explored the expanse of Sara’s body. “I love watching you two together.” Shane moaned, sending waves of pleasure through Sara. He’d only just started working on her and she was already close to the edge. Ryan tweaked her nipples, and she came. Shane licking her through her orgasm. 

“Well that’s one way to start the day.” Ryan said. Sara nodded in agreement, looking totally blissed out. 

“And when do you actually plan on starting the day?” Shane teased. “We do have things to get done today.” Sara giggled. 

“Give me a minute.” She said, moving to stand up. Her legs still shaky as she went to the bathroom. 

“I guess if we have to.” Ryan made a move for the dresser. Shane watched his partners fondly as he pulled his jeans back on. Wondering how he got so lucky as to end up with the two amazing people before him. Ryan kissed his cheek when he finished getting dressed. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Sara reentered the room, and Shane pulled her to him. “And I love you.”

“I love both of you.” She kissed him quickly. Leaning over Shane to do the same to Ryan.


End file.
